Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 February 2016
11:07 The zombies, aren't coming! 11:07 You win the level! 11:07 bak 11:08 Just beat Arthur's Challenge level 99 11:08 Here comes level 100 11:08 :D 11:08 Cool! 11:08 W 11:08 t 11:08 f 11:08 No 11:08 Wizards 11:08 Crap 11:08 At least no gargs 11:09 but i dont want wizards 11:09 WE NEED A PROPER COUNTER 11:09 WHERES GRIMROSE 11:09 Ernesto's Challenge 11:09 I NEED GRIMROSE 11:09 p 11:09 * :P 11:09 i WISH I HAD MD PART 11:09 *2 11:09 THEN I COULD DEAL WITH WIZARDS 11:10 Download it 11:10 I can't 11:10 Im being PATIENT 11:10 Y 11:10 Theres two days left 11:10 I can wait 11:10 and plus 11:10 I dont get soft releases 11:10 You'll exploded 11:10 and I dont hack 11:10 Good grammar there 11:10 :( 11:10 Level 470. No Gargs. No ankylosaurus. We're good. 11:11 Um 11:11 Anky ALWAYS appears 11:11 http://prntscr.com/a3c7j9 This is how DA JM Level 3 looks like in GM's level editor.. yeep.. 11:11 after level 15 or something 11:11 k 11:11 Wood face 11:11 All dinosaurs always appear 11:11 Sometimes, not all dinos appear in a level. 11:12 brb 11:12 pfft 11:12 they do for me 11:12 every level 11:12 GO AWAY GARG 11:12 IM NOT FIGHTING YOU WHEN I'VE MADE IT THIS FAR 11:12 AC, TFT and TOB are my best Endless Zones 11:13 LBT, TOB, and GH are the only endless zones where I reached level 200 or higher. 11:13 i havent made it to level 200 on any my endless zones 11:13 BUT 11:13 Im almost there on TFT 11:13 Level 172 11:13 best endless zone for me 11:13 and easiest 11:14 Cool! 11:14 I avoid gargs at all times (troll) 11:14 Lower levels im fine with gargs 11:14 but when I get higher 11:14 Im just like 11:14 NOPE 11:14 NOT LOOSING NOW 11:14 Yet im still ok with fighting gatgs in LBT 11:14 I wonder if their done with pvz 2 11:14 Because Jurassic Garg is fine 11:14 3 lanes of raptors appear for me. 11:14 I CANT ESCAPE FROM GARG 11:15 I JUST WANT TO GET RID OF WIZARDS :( 11:15 (bug zombie) REPUBLIC CREDITS ARE NO GOOD OUT HERE! 11:15 plants vs zombies 3 11:15 FINALLY 11:15 ITS GONE 11:15 CRAP 11:15 I FORGOT GRAVE BUSTER 11:15 @Pvz: Plants vs. Zombies 3 what? 11:16 what if they made a third game. 11:17 My game crashed lel 11:17 Theres not even any Jesters in this level 11:17 :D 11:17 Did it actually XD 11:17 *accidentally plants cherry bomb instead of Power Lily* 11:17 Does anyone know when modern day part 2 is coming out? 11:17 Tuesday the 16th. 11:18 yes its always on a Tuesday.thx 11:20 Thank goodness for Shrinking Violet. It reduces lag in endless zones. 11:20 Melon guy what pages do you follow? 11:21 cool 11:22 PASSED LEVEL 100 11:22 Yay! 11:22 cool 11:23 2 lanes of stegosauruses. 11:24 Final wave. 11:25 3 lanes of T-Rexes appears. 11:25 Game crashes. 11:25 lol XD 11:25 Me: ... 11:25 Reloads game. 11:26 Resumes halfway through the level. 11:29 Uses SV plant food for every wave of zombies to ensure that the game doesn't crash. 11:30 Same stegosaurus formation appears. 11:30 Final wave. 11:31 XD 11:31 DON'T CRASH PHONE. 11:31 lol 11:31 Same T-rex formation appears. 11:31 Game Crashes again. 11:31 Throws phone out the door. 11:32 Me: AAAAAAAAAAH! 11:32 I'm tired of this crashing!! 11:32 *uses intensive carrot on chat in a feeble attempt to revive it* 11:32 Reloads game again. 11:33 brb guys. 11:36 looks like chat's still ded 11:38 I will eat dinner. brb 11:42 Hey guys, how's it going? 11:44 gud 11:45 ded 11:45 XD 11:45 Lol. 11:45 (oh) 11:46 meanwhile i'm working on a game 11:46 yay 11:47 Looks like ppl are finally going in my thread 11:47 And valentine's one miserable affair 11:47 Is the primal world on PVZ 2 any good? I want to make sure it it before i keep trying to get a key for it. 11:47 jurassic marsh? 11:47 Yeah. 11:47 dinosaurs are unfair 11:48 but the plants are ridiculously good 11:48 one world exclusive 11:48 I brought my dinner to the computer room. 11:48 so it's worth running through it 11:48 Hmmm... I try to get it. 11:48 do not play its endless zone unless you like to throw your phone/tablet against the wall 11:49 I recently got the morden world. It's pretty hard but has good plants. 11:49 *Modern 11:49 I'm great at the La Brainsa Tarpits. I'm on level 470 currently. 11:50 how does one deal against endless dino spam 11:51 idk XD 11:51 modern day's plants are mediocre 11:51 shrinking violet is broken tho 11:51 why? 11:51 What do the dinosaurs do? 11:51 too strong for the game 11:51 ^ 11:51 lollo 11:51 @david they interact with zombies 11:51 Expecially the PF ability. 11:51 usually pushing them forwards 11:51 gtg 11:52 PF makes endless zones less laggy. 11:52 sv's pf ability: gg 11:52 Cousin is being annoying 11:52 byeeeeeeee 11:52 lolol 11:52 Bye, CitronFire3 ! 11:52 Bye Melon head guy! 11:52 XD 11:52 lol 11:52 I once checked the hardness for the modern world and it is one of the hardest worlds so far. 11:52 Hey is Modern day part 2 is out? If not, when will it be out? 11:52 if you have 4 power tiles under strawbursts and 1 under sv it's clear screen basically 11:53 feed pf to sv 11:53 @AwesomeGuy37 Tuesday the 16th. 11:53 after strawburst pf, fire strawberries if zombies are still alive 11:54 and can we talk about how strawburst does 90 damage to shrunken zombies 11:54 Thanks Melon Guy :) 11:54 No problem, AwesomeGuy37. 11:55 What is favorite class in Gw? (If you have it) 11:55 peashooter 11:55 more exactly, plasma pea 11:55 cactus 11:56 as in the default cactus 11:56 Normal Peashooter. 11:57 For plants, I like the ice pea and for zombies I like the archeologist. 11:57 archaeologist? why not astronaut? 11:59 I have the astronaut in the Xbox 360 version because I have all the characters but I haven't really given him a try yet. 11:59 astronaut's main function is to snipe 11:59 Maybe I should do it sometime soon. 11:59 unusual for a scientist, I know 11:59 I once have gotten 79 vanquishes in a single session with normal peashooter. 12:00 woah 12:00 nice 12:00 Wow, that is a lot in one server. 12:00 I'm a noob so my highest was 47 with default cactus 12:00 default classes are heavily underrated 12:01 Especially normal peashooter. 12:01 My highest was 10 with plasma pea 12:01 .-. 12:01 Ikr 12:02 My brother is playing it on PS3 right now using the berry shooter. 12:02 Also one of my favs. 12:02 my highest streak was 21 with super commando 12:03 Hello 12:03 hi. 12:03 Hi. 12:03 Mind if I post what my strategy for HTTDR is 12:03 What ill do 12:03 Sure. 12:03 What is Httdr? 12:03 DL DL DL MF CSD PW ET ET ET 12:03 DL MF DL MF CSD CSD PW ET ET 12:03 12:03 DL DL DL MF CSD PW ET ET ET 12:03 12:03 DL MF DL MF CSD CSD PW ET ET 12:03 DL DL DL MF CSD PW ET ET ET 12:03 oops 12:03 XD 12:04 DL DL DL MF CSD PW ET ET ET 12:04 DL MF DL MF CSD CSD PW ET ET 12:04 DL DL DL MF CSD PW ET ET ET 12:04 DL MF DL MF CSD CSD PW ET ET DL DL DL MF CSD PW ET ET ET 12:04 DL = Dusk Lobber 12:04 MF = Moonflower 12:04 CSD = Cold Snapdragon 12:04 PW = Primal Wall-nut 12:04 ET = Empty Tile 12:04 Ok. 12:04 Cool strategy. 12:04 spam 12:04 Other additional plants: Power Lily, Grimrose, Blover and Cherry Bomb 12:05 2 hours and 55 minutes until Hitori Dakeno begins his live stream. 12:05 I'm thinking of getting the stawburst 12:05 hecko 12:06 Is it any good? 12:06 Strawburst is a fun plant. 12:06 I have to agree 12:06 and it's one of the best too 2016 02 15